Episode 2 (S01E02): Wednesday 2nd September 2015
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 2 (S01E02): Wednesday 2nd September 2015 *'EPISODE TITLE': False Idols *'THESE DAYS WEEK': 001 *'THESE DAYS TITLE CARD': 1.1 *'REAL-TIME PUBLICATION': Sunday 8th February 2015 *'EPISODE THUMBNAIL': Jason Warren (John Partridge) and Hari Kapoor (James Floyd) in the main area of the latter's gym, Sweat *'WRITER & PRODUCER': Noxy *'LICENSEE': Impossible Princess Productions Plot This episode introduces thirteen new characters to the audience, although the characters themselves are already established members of the local community. The audience is introduced to gay character Jason Warren (John Partridge), who co-owns and runs the women-only salon called Fabulous! alongside his friend and business partner Lisa Wright. Jason behaves conspicuously in this episode, asking Lisa if he can take a break while he goes out to deal with something, which he does not declare to her. Later on, Jason is seen working out at local gym Sweat, and is seen to be on familiar terms with the gym's owner, Hari Kapoor (James Floyd). Jason and Hari are seen discussing something which the dialogue keeps deliberately vague, but it is clearly something serious, about a decision Jason needs to make and answer Hari wants. Whatever this decision is, it will affect Lisa somehow, however Hari is insistent he 'needs an answer' sooner rather than later. Other new characters introduced in this episode are petrol station manager Lee Rogers (Chris Fountain), mechanic and garage owner Jack Matthews (Joseph Whelan) and depty hotel manager Stephen Chapman (Max Brown). Lee runs the garage on behalf of a petroleum company. Jack's garage is adjacent to the petrol station. Stephen is the deputy manager of the Leicester campus of Hotel Republic, a global chain hotel. All three live together, and make up what the show refers to as the 'guyshare' (i.e. a house share made up entirely of men). In their first scene, Lee and Jack discuss the latter's burgeoning romance with his girlfriend, Rachel Hornby (Alice Connor). However, Jack makes it clear that he and Rachel's brother, Tom Hornby (Guy Burnet), simply cannot get along and have recently had another fallout. Jack later mocks Lee when he receives a suspiciously romantic text (it ends with a kiss) from someone called 'Addy'. This is conspcuous because Lee has been dating local nurse Rosy Lyons (Emma Rigby) for several months. However, Lee claims Addy is a gay friend of his, who has a crush on him. Jack teases him about this, but his somewhat humourless reaction makes Jack quietly suspicious. In another story arc, Hotel Republic's Leicester branch is shown to be going through a turbulent time. Bob Emerald (Clive Mantle), a hands-on company director, humiliates the ailing hotel manager, Max Marshall (John Nettles), by revealing that the hotel has just been downgraded from four-star to three-star. As such, the board of directors is seriously considering putting veteran manager Max on 'gardening leave' (a euphemism meaning they want Max to take time off on full pay until a suitable replacement can be found for him). Max is later seen discussing this with his outraged son, the arrogant area manager''' Ed Marshall (Ben Barnes). However whilst they discuss matters, Max suffers a serious coughing fit, which attracts the attention of Stephen, who comes into the office and demands that a reluctant Ed fetch Max a glass of water. It is clear that Ed and Stephen are nemeses, and later also obvious that Max and Stephen enjoy an open and trusting relationship. Max concedes to a concerned Stephen that maybe he really is too long in the tooth for the manager's job, and should step aside as head office want him to. Earlier on in this story arc, the audience is introduced to another friend of Stephen's, the friendly and witty head receptionist Chandra Patel (Nikki Patel). The Wright family, who dominate Episode 1, feature in more of a supporting role in this episode. Mum Lisa Wright (Anna Acton) is delighted when she receives a letter from social services revealing that she and husband Glen Wright (Samuel Anderson) have been approved to adopt a third teenager, alongside their other kids Danielle Harvey (Jodie Bagnell) and Liam Hardacre (Shaun Blackstock). However, Lisa is somewhat troubled by Glen's rather muted response to this news. Later on, her concerns prove to be well-founded when Glen stuns her by admitting he does not want to go ahead with a third adoption after all, and that Liam also has reservations about it. A new family and another set are also introduced in this episode, namely The Moonshine Inn, run by the colourful, northeast England family the Donnellys. Maxine Donnelly (Denise Welch) is the colourful, self-righteous, devout Catholic landlady, alongside her sardonic, easygoing husband Phil Donnelly (David Crellin). With them are their teenage kids - 16-year-old Carrie Donnelly (Karen Gillan), a quirky and dysfunctional hair and beauty student; and her 18-year-old brother Noah Donnelly (Alex Etel), a gentle and sensitive art student. Both attend the local Newben College alongside Noah's friend, Liam. Over the episode, Maxine expresses concern that she never sees Noah 'with a girl on his arm', and asks a reluctant but compliant Phil to talk to Noah about this. Noah claims there is a girl on his radar, which reassures Phil but Maxine remains unconvinced. Noah later heads upstairs to discuss the 'weird conversation' he had just has with their parents downstairs in the bar. The cliffhanger/tag of this episode is Carrie asking a nervous Noah why he does not just tell Phil and Maxine 'the truth' - that he is gay? Regular Cast *'''Anita Johnson (Michelle Monaghan) *'Bob Emerald' (Clive Mantle) *'Carrie Donnelly' (Karen Gillan) *'Chandra Patel' (Nikki Patel) *'Danielle Harvey' (Jodie Bagnell) *'Ed Marshall' (Ben Barnes) *'Glen Wright' (Samuel Anderson) *'Hari Kapoor' (James Floyd) *'Jack Matthews' (Joseph Whelan) *'Jason Warren' (John Partridge) *'Lee Rogers' (Chris Fountain) *'Liam Hardacre' (Shaun Blackstock) *'Lisa Wright' (Anna Acton) *'Max Marshall '(John Nettles) *'Maxine Donnelly' (Denise Welch) *'Noah Donnelly' (Alex Etel) *'Phil Donnelly' (David Crellin) *'Stephen Chapman '(Max Brown) Guest Cast *None Current Cast (as of Episode 2) Past Cast (as of Episode 2) Complete Cast (as of Episode 2) Locations (in order of appearance) *'The Wrights house', interior - kitchen and living room *'Guyshare', interior''' '- ''kitchen *'Fabulous! (salon)', interior - main area *'Hotel Republic', interior'' - reception area/lobby, manager's office'' *'Sweat', interior - main area, manager's office *'The Moonshine Inn', interior - bar area, living quarters (living room) Continuity Notes *First appearance of (in alphabetical order): Bob Emerald (Clive Mantle), Carrie Donnelly (Karen Gillan), Chandra Patel (Nikki Patel), Ed Marshall (Ben Barnes), Hari Kapoor (James Floyd), Jack Matthews (Joseph Whelan), Jason Warren (John Partridge), Lee Rogers (Chris Fountain), Max Marshall (John Nettles), Maxine Donnelly (Denise Welch), Noah Donnelly (Alex Etel), Phil Donnelly (David Crellin) and Stephen Chapman (Max Brown) *Bob Emerald's surname was inspired by disgraced, former Barclay's Bank chief executive, Bob Diamond *Liz Doyle (Lysette Anthony) and Rosy Lyons (Emma Rigby) are the only (living) characters from Episode 1 who don't also appear in this episode *First appearance of several sets - the 'guyshare', Fabulous! (salon), Hotel Republic, Sweat and The Moonshine Inn (public house) *Glen Wright describes the day as adopted daughter Danielle Harvey's 'first day of Year 11' *Lisa opens the letter which reveals she and Glen have been given the go ahead to foster a third child *Lisa charges Maxine Donnelly £80 for her haircut. Jason mentions that rival, offscreen business Snippers 'down the road' charge £100 for the same job! *Lisa mutters comically to Jason that she can't stand Maxine! *Jason describes himself as Lisa's GBF (Gay Best Friend) *Stephen Chapman and Chandra Patel are described as 'friends' *Chandra nicknames Stephen 'Stevo' *Chandra mentions a receptionist called Tiffany, who's off work due to dental issues *Anita mentions that Lee 'shagged' her 'last Christmas' (2014), *Lee flirts with Maxine, describes Tom Hornby to Jack as 'up himself' and nicknames Anita 'Smirky'! *Noah mentions a girl he claims to fancy at college called 'Siobhan' *Lisa light-heartedly mentions elderly customer 'Mrs Barker' to Glen, describing her as lovely but garrulous *Noah jokily dubs trainee make-up artist sister Carrie 'Zoella' *In a conversation about his sexuality, Carrie presumptuously encourages brother Noah to tell their parents that he is gay, though he does not respond to this September 2015 Episodes • Tue 1st • Wed 2nd • Thu 3rd • Tue 8th • Wed 9th • Thu 10th • Tue 15th • Wed 16th • Thu 17th • Tue 22nd • Wed 23rd • Thu 24th • Tue 29th • Wed 30th